wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deva
'''Deva '''is an Icewing-Nightwing-Seawing hybrid (could possibly be part Rainwing or Skywing), her linage is unknown except for the fact that it's mostly Icewing mixed with other tribes. She's 73% Icewing (her appearance), 21% Nightwing (the black scales), and 6% Seawing (glowy stripes on tips of scales). She has a teardrop scale on the corner of her eye with two stripes behind it. The three-lined shape behind her eye are the only glowing scales she can control except for the ones on her back. Due to being part Icewing and part Nightwing, the fire-breathing trait of the Nightwings should be dominant over the frostbreath traits of the Icewings, but due to being part Seawing and mostly Icewing her frostbreath and fire-breathing organ fused together in a mutation, resulting in her being able to breath a ghostly blue flame that is hundreds of times hotter than normal fire. Due to the fire being so hot, Deva is only able to breath it at a controlled rate, losing control of the fire is a fatal mistake. Her name stands for devastation and to devastate. The majority of Deva's scales are a pure white with dusk colored scales along her body parts, glowing bright-blue lining is on the edges of her scales, her wing-webbing is dusk-colored too. Deva has iridescent eyes, able to shift colors depending on her mood (mostly the color of ice, due to her being able to hide her emotions well). Biography Deva hatched from a iridescent-egg on the exact same day her parents died, she was hatched on the edge of a volcano on an island around the Ice kingdom. She fell into the volcano while she was still in her eggshell, due to the volcano exploding at the time, the hot gust of wind blasted Deva out of the volcano, resulting in her right leg being crushed. Later on, she stayed on the destroyed island, and built her home in the icy climate. Her right leg and side being scarred. She found her parents' corpses, both of them dying from the blast. Later on, she decided to travel around the Ice kingdom, and the other kingdoms in search of knowledge. After 6 years of searching, Deva made her home on the island, with thousands of scrolls, tomes, artifacts, and talismans in her hoard. Deva named herself "Deva" due to the volcano blast devastating her island home, and killing her parents. Deva would sneak around Icewing cities and other dragon cities, learning about what was going on with the other tribes and learning about the dragons' habits. At the cost of the hearing in one of her ears and around a quarter of the eyesight in her right eye, Deva enchanted a platinum scale and embedded it behind one of her ears, the enchantment let any dragon that was specifically looking for her to see her, but if they weren't looking for her, she'd be invisible to them. Later on she became a skilled assassin with the help of her animus magic and wits. Although she would only kill if something good would benefit from the death, if you had sufficient funds (usually gems or platinum), or if she simply thought that the dragon didn't deserve to live. All the dragons she killed were usually poisoned by an unknown poison, or just disappeared out of nowhere. She preferred poison to dirtying her own claws. All the dragons she was sent out to kill are dead, making her a very skilled and rich assassin. Deva cast a spell over her island so that no dragon would ever be able to find it without her permission, instead of using her soul she blinded her left eye, making her half-blind. She is known to have multiple scrolls that once belonged to scavengers, containing knowledge of Pyrrhia before dragons. Her hoard grew larger and larger over the years, mostly containing scrolls, gems, and precious minerals and talismans. Deva was easily bored though, over the lapse of 5 years (one year after she began her career as an assassin) she carved a dragon out of pure obsidian (without her animus magic), the dragon was a shining pure-black Icewing with three sets of large wings and dagger-sharp claws a bit larger than Deva. As she began to kill more and more dragons, a hobby of collecting other dragons' scales interested her. As she collected more and more scales, she would melt small parts of the obsidian dragon, inserting the scales onto it. After another 3 years (Now) most of the obsidian dragon was complete, the dragon was covered in carefully picked scales. Most of Seawing, Skywing, Mudwing, and the occasional Rainwing scales were soaked in a liquid to draw out the color, then coated in onyx, and inserted onto the dragon, making the dragon mostly black. Deva uses the colors of the scales to write more scrolls, and she plans on making the obsidian dragon come to life. Someday. Abilities Deva is one of the smartest, if not the smartest, dragons in Pyrrhia. She has more scrolls than any other library, and has infinite riches. She is extremely antisocial and a mixed breed, making her an outcast in all of the kingdoms. She has found multiple 'loopholes' for her animus powers, being able to draw the luster and shine out of gems and use them to enchant items. She is a talented artist, although she doesn't know it, and she was born on a night with a full moon, making the Nightwing side of her give her mind reading powers. Deva hated the powers, and transferred the energy from mind-reading onto a gem, allowing her to draw from it whenever she needed animus powers, removing her mind-reading ability completely. No animus powers, mind reading, or future telling can be done or used on her, making her immune to animus dragons and moon-born Nightwings. Those powers include her own, making her unable to fix her eyesight and her hearing, and unable to heal her own injuries with any animus powers. She has four talons on each of her paws, instead of being serrated they're like knives, instead of being rounded at the top her claws are basically just knives. They grow extremely slowly, only growing an inch in three years, so if one of her claws is damaged or breaks off, it'll take three years to grow off. Due to this Deva wears black steel claw-caps. Deva is half blind and half deaf. More about Deva Deva is insanely independent, she hates working in groups or even being with other dragons. She is also afraid of the dark. Deva was built for speed, being able to run faster without any animus powers than any other dragon in Pyrrhia, and able to fly faster than all other dragons in Pyrrhia too. But Deva was not built for stamina, only being able to go at her top speeds for extremely short periods of time before running out of energy. Deva has minor breathing problems from smoke-inhalation from the volcano, limiting the already short time she can spend running, flying, or swimming. Deva hates water, and will avoid swimming or even touching it if possible. She also dislikes flying and dark spaces. She doesn't like to be directly involved in a conflict, choosing to aid whatever side of a conflict she deems worthy of her help from the shadows. She likes to read, and will spend hours a day reading through her vast collection of scrolls. She dislikes getting her claws dirty, choosing to manipulate other dragons or poisoning anyone that gets in her way of something she wants. Deva is not greedy, she simply likes to collect things. Fun facts about Deva * Deva is nearsighted. * She is very forgetful. * She can fight well, she just chooses not to. * She is lazy. * Her fighting style is mostly offensive, darting around and faking moves, and relying on her speed and agility to get her through a fight. * She has nightvision. * She is a very good liar and faker.re Category:Animus Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Mary Sues Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)